villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randy Orton
Randal Keith "Randy" Orton is a professional wrestler, currently working in World Wrestling Entertainment. Orton is a third generation wrestler, his grandfather Bob Orton, Sr., and father "Cowboy" Bob Orton also competed in in the professional wrestling industry. Orton is a former member of two stables, Evolution and Legacy. After leaving Evolution, Orton became the WWE's Intercontinental Champion and later aquired the moniker "The Legend Killer" for his tirade of attacking and overall disrespect of Hall of Famers of the industry. He is (currently) the youngest person to ever hold the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and after the betrayal, he had left Evolution, and in 2006 he formed a tag team called Rated-RKO with fellow wrestler Edge. Orton's moniker would later evolve into "The Viper", emphasizing on his cold and near psychopathic nature. Overall, Orton is a twelve-time world champion and winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble. Evolution The stable known as Evolution consisted of WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair, Triple H, and Batista. Around 2004 stable mate Ric Flair would help Orton transition to "The Legend Killer" as he proclaimed himself and began to try to "kill" the Hall of Famers career in the WWE using his now signature move the "RKO". A series of matches called "Legend versus Legend Killer" began showing Orton versus the Legend of the week ranging from Mick Foley to Shawn Michaels. Orton later became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history by defeating wrestler Chris Benoit at WWE Pay-per-view SummerSlam. The other members threw him a mock celebration resulting in an assault of Orton by all other members. Orton in a series of weeks would seek revenge on the remaining members and ultimately end Evolution. Rated - RKO Rated-RKO was the tag team match up of Randy Orton and Edge out of retaliation by Edge to get revenge on Triple H (who then reformed D-Generation X and cost Edge the WWE Championship). The two were the first to hand D-Generation X their first defeat since reuniting. After Triple H suffered an injury, the team of Shawn Michaels and John Cena defeated Rated-RKO for the tag team championships. Within the team, rivalries kept recurring due to their contending for the WWE Championship, but both lost eligibility for the title in a match with John Cena. The Legend Killer persona did not disappear during Orton's stint with Edge, as at Judgement Day, Orton viciously attacked Shawn Michaels in ring to the point of the referee having to stop the match altogether. Orton then engaged in attacking legends like SGT. Slaughter and Ric Flair. Orton later won the WWE Championship and continued fueding with Shawn Michaels. The Legacy and Singles Competition Orton along with fellow wrestlers Ted DiBiase Jr., son of WWE Hall of Famer "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes, son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes, formed The Legacy with minor help from wrestler Manu. After the 2009 Royal Rumble which Orton won with The Legacy's help, he and Legacy members carried out attacks (through matches and sideline assaults) on Orton's former Evolution stable mates Triple H and Batista and various other opponents of Orton's. He went on to win the WWE Championship and had a reign lasting until John Cena defeated Orton for the title. On January 11, 2010 Orton had qualified to challenge wrestler Sheamus at the years Royal Rumble. He lost the match due to interference by Cody Rhodes who Orton later attacked. Orton was disqualified from a rematch that his other Legacy stable mates interfered in and out of retaliation, he attacked the two once more. Ted DiBiase was later in competition with Orton for the WWE Championship which came to height at the WWE Pay-per-view Elimination Chamber where DiBiase hit Orton with a pipe which was passed to him by Rhodes. The end of Legacy was final at Wrestlemania XXVI where the three were pit against one another in a triple threat match, which Orton won, turning him into a fan favorite for the first time in over five years. The Face of the WWE At SummerSlam of 2013, Randy Orton turned heel again since 2010 where he cashed in his Money in the Bank contract on a recently-Pedigreed Daniel Bryan and won the WWE Championship. On the next night of RAW, Randy Orton sides with Triple H again as a heel ever since Evolution where he is now named "The Face of the WWE". Randy Orton would go on to do Triple H's dirty work by attacking other wrestlers that questioned his decisions most notably Daniel Bryan. "The Hounds of Justice" The Shield commonly aid Orton in beatdowns of Daniel Bryan. Randy Orton would then go on to end the career of his former partner Cody Rhodes and even defeats his brother Goldust. However, Randy Orton then loses the WWE Championship back to Daniel Bryan after a fast count by WWE referee Scott Armstrong at the Night of Champions. On the next night of RAW, a really upset Randy Orton viciously attacks The Miz in his own hometown and even in front of his parents. Orton would continue this mean streak by taking it out on other wrestlers trying to earn back his WWE title. At WrestleMania XXX, he failed to retained the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Daniel Bryan and Batista, when Daniel Bryan forced Batista to tap out of the YES! Lock. Moveset Signatures *Backbreaker: Orton grabs his opponents by their neck and pulls their back down onto his back. Randy Orton sometimes uses this move from the second rope. *Randy Orton Stomp: Randy Orton stomps on all body parts in a circle. It seems that Orton only uses this move when he is a heel. *Scoop Powerslam: Randy Orton catches his opponents with a quick powerslam. Orton uses this move mainly as a counter. *Spike DDT: Randy Orton forces his opponent to the second rope and drops them head first into the mat. Randy Orton could also use this move from the third rope or off of other objects such as the barricade or the announcer table. Randy Orton can even use this move on two people at the same time. Finishers * RKO: Randy Orton's main finishing move. Randy Orton strikes his opponents, usually out of nowhere, with this jumping cutter. Given it's nature and Orton's agility, the RKO can be used at anytime and anywhere. *Punt Kick: Orton punts his opponents with a running kick. This move is infamous for sidelining superstars and this very move earned Orton the nickname "The Legend Killer". Superstars that suffered the Punt Kick include John Cena, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, CM Punk, etc. and legends that were at the wrong end of this move include Dusty Rhodes, Ric Flair, Mick Foley, etc. Randy Orton rarely use this move now (though in 2013, he did use this move against Big Show). Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Wrestling Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Nemesis Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Fighter Category:Big Bads Category:Game Bosses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Apprentice Category:Envious Villains Category:Predator Category:Villains with Dual Personalities